


Umarekawari

by arrivxls



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Eventual Romance, Feudal Japan, Human!Kagura, Modern Era, Post-Canon, Reincarnation- sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25372324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrivxls/pseuds/arrivxls
Summary: Kiyomi Nakamura was just a simple woman trying to get her shit together, but life had other plans for her.(IM STILL HERE!!! ON HOLD FOR NOW BC OF UNI)
Relationships: Kagura/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't beta'd so please excuse any of the mistakes lol
> 
> It's late and I'm too tired to look over and fix anything atm

**Prologue**

It was a breezy, beautiful Saturday in Japan. The sun was shining and the birds were chirping. Kiyomi Nakamura awoke from her slumber and looked at the time. The clock read 11:00 am. 

“Shit” Kiyomi muttered to herself, getting out of bed. 

She slept in late. She stayed at the office later than she anticipated the night before. Kiyomi quickly went to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth, then got dressed in a tank top and some yoga pants.

Since she woke up later than expected, Kiyomi decided she wanted to take this Saturday afternoon and just have a chill day. Maybe she will even meditate after some breakfast since she;s trying to change her shit life around and become a more “peaceful” person.

Maybe after she’ll even go grocery shopping for the week so that she could make some healthy lunches and be an actual responsible adult for once. 

Kiyomi made a light breakfast, having just some eggs and a slice of toast. Once she was done she got her yoga mat out, turned on her calming meditation playlist and started her day off with meditating. After twenty minutes of meditating, she packed up her mat and put it away. She then went into her kitchen and quickly did the dishes. Once she was done, she got her purse and keys, and then put her shoes on. Since it was a nice day out, Kiyomi decided she would walk instead of driving through the horrible Tokyo traffic. She got her reusable bag for her groceries and left to start off her day. 

As she was walking to the market, she passed by the Higurashi shrine. She doesn’t know why, but for some reason she got the sudden urge to go up and visit the shrine. Without thinking, her feet decided for her and brought her up the steps towards the shrine. Once she was in front of it she just stared. She doesn’t know why, but a surge of peacefulness surrounded her. 

Kiyomi heard someone behind her cough, indicating that they were there. She quickly glanced up and saw an old man standing behind her. She stood there frozen. “It’s nice to know the youth still appreciate the shrine” the old man said softly. Kiyomi shrugged and softened her pose. 

Kiyomi turned her attention back towards the shrine, both her and the old man staying quiet. After a while, she spoke up. “I don’t know why, but it felt like I was being called here” she said letting out a soft snort. The old man turned towards her and gave her a light smile. 

“There’s always a reason for such matters, my child” he said. “I’ll leave you now and let you have your time to reflect” the old man said, turning away, giving her a smile and a wave before leaving her alone in her thoughts. 

After a few more moments in front of the shrine, Kiyomi decided to turn and leave. As she was walking, she heard a loud bang coming from what looked like a wellhouse. She looked around to see no one near. She should just walk away, but for some reason curiosity got the best of her. She walked towards the shed and took one last glance to make sure no one would see her. Once she knew she was in the clear, she quickly slipped through the wellhouse and closed the door behind her.

She heard another bang. It was coming from the covered well in front of her. Her mind was telling her should she turn around and leave, this isn’t even her place for fucks sake, but the other part of her was telling her to open the covered up well. And guess what, that’s exactly what she did. 

She opened the cover of the well, and found darkness. She reached for her purse to get her phone so she could have some source of light from the screen, but as she was turning her phone, it was slipping off her hand. She tried to catch it, but as soon as she did that, she felt herself lose balance and found herself stumbling forwards down the well. 

Kiyomi let out a scream as she fell forward, waiting for the hard impact of the ground to consume her, but instead she felt nothing. She felt light, as if she was floating.  _ Am I dead? _ She thought. After a while she felt drowsy and soon enough blackness consumed her.

When she awoke she felt the cold, hard ground beneath her. She didn’t know how long she was out, but the light coming from above her caught her eye. 

“Hello” Kiyomi yelled. “Anyone there” she questioned. Nothing.

_ Well fuck _ , she thought. The only way for her to get out of this hellhole was to climb, and that’s what she did. She secured her purse on her shoulder, grabbed the edges that she could, and started to climb up. Once she was at the top of the well, the sun messing with her view, making her shut them quickly while mustering the strength to get her body fully over the well. 

Once her foot felt land, she straightened up her body and opened her eyes. “What the fuck” she muttered to herself. She was surrounded by green, green, and more green.  _ Where the fuck is the shrine _ . She felt the breeze from the wind tickle her skin, and the heat from the sun. It was quiet, somewhat peaceful.

Then she heard a gasp.  _ Finally, a person _ . Kiyomi turned around and was met with wide eyes. 

“Kagura”

  
  



	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter and tumblr has been wild especially with the new news regarding inuyasha... anyways here's a new chapter for you all to distract you from this mess! I"ll try to make them longer as I go on :)

_ Kagura. What the fuck is a Kagura? _ Kiyomi stared at the person in front of her. A girl. She had a shocked expression on her face.

“Kagura” she heard the girl in front of her speak softly again. Kiyomi scrunched her face confusingly.

“Excuse me?” she said to the young woman in front of her.

“It can’t be you, you-you died” the young woman said, still shocked. 

_ So Kagura is a person. And apparently a person who looks like me? _

“Listen Lady, I think you got the wrong person” Kiyomi said, getting slightly annoyed now. All she wanted to do was go get her fucking groceries and go home. “Now can you tell me where I am so I can figure out my way home” Kiyomi continued.

The woman in front of her sighed giving Kiyomi a sympathetic look. “Why don’t you come back home with me, there’s a lot to explain” the woman said, smiling softly.  _ Um what the fuck? _

“Listen lady, I’m just trying to get the fuck home at this point. I’m exhausted and starting lose my patience here” Kiyomi said trying to contain her annoyance. The woman in front of her gave her a light chuckle.

“I’m sorry, it will probably take some time to figure out how to get you home.. especially since we’re in feudal Japan. I’m guessing you’re from the modern era? Tokyo” the woman asked.

_ HUH?? Di-did she just say feudal Japan? What the fuck??? _

“Wh-what? What do you mean feudal Japan” Kiyomi asked. The woman sighed.

“Please, just come back with me to my home. Let’s have some tea and you can explain to me what happened to you and maybe I could help make sense of things” the woman said giving her another soft smile.

Kiyomi sighed. Why not at this point, what else could go wrong. _ I mean apparently I’m in fucking feudal Japan. _ “Fine” Kiyomi said. “But first at least tell me your name” Kiyomi continued.

The woman smiled and gave her a nod. “I’m Kagome. Kagome Higurashi” she stated. 

_ Higurashi? That name sounds familiar.  _ “Well Kagome, I’m Kiyomi Nakamura” she said. Kagome smiled. “Well now come back with me to the village Kiyomi-san, there’s some people who may be able to help us figure everything out” Kagome said, turning around and waving her hand for Kiyomi to follow. Kiyomi let out a sigh and trailed behind Kagome in silence. 

_ What the fuck am I going to do, _ is all Kiyomi could think about.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the inuyasha sequel is about to be the new boruto... I'm calling it now, it's gonna be trash

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, Hello, yes... sooo please bare with me...
> 
> I'm certainly not a strong writer, but I had this in my head ever since the sequel to Inuyasha was announced, especially since now it is revealed that SESSHOMARU FUCKS !!!!
> 
> Anyways, I refuse to believe or acknowledge that the twins are Sesshomaru and Rins because that's his fucking daughter okay... sooooo my head canon is that Kagura was reincarnated into a human somehow.
> 
> So yes, this is a SessKagu story because they're both hot, stubborn, and lowkey sesshomaru felt something for kagura, but that big bitch would never admit it.
> 
> Anyways there's a lack of Sess x Kagura fics so I hope this brings some joy to those who ship em (like moi!)
> 
> I'm gonna shut up now lmao, but please leave comments/critiques/ whatever because I'd love to hear your thoughts!


End file.
